Five Minutes and Forty Two Seconds
by Freefallin
Summary: One dance leads Relena to wonder is there life after Heero? And if so, possibly with another Gundam pilot? 5XR


Title: 5 Minutes and 42 Seconds   
  
Author: SilverDream  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: 5xR (mentions 1x2)  
  
Summary: One dance leads Relena to wonder is there life after Heero? And if so, possibly with another Gundam pilot?  
  
Warnings: If you hadn't already noticed this is a Relena centered fic, so if you don't like Relena do not flame me because of it in fact just don't read the story.  
  
Feedback: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters so please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: Ok while I am still not sure whether I'll ever finish 'In My Blue Moon' because I had a moment when I realized I had actually wrote something that is hated in the fan fiction world and that is a Mary Sue! I decided to write a little short fic with my favorite non-existing gundam couple. Ok I'll tell you right off this mentions 1X2, and if you know me you know I don't really like that pairing (or any Heero pairing for that matter) but it was either the most logical pairing with Heero in it or make up an original character and I don't like to do that unless it's going to be an important character. But anyhow if there is anyone out there who doesn't like even the slightest mention of yaoi (do people like that still exist?) then leave now! If not then go ahead and read my Relena friendly fic. As usual I am sorry for any and all errors and confusion in this story.  
  
  
  
5 Minutes and 42 Seconds  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled bitter-sweetly looking out the window, her attention on the braided boy who had just an hour before ruined her entire life but she still couldn't help smiling. Even though she wanted more than anything to rip their joined hands apart and forever keep it that way she had to admit they looked so happy together, even him. Relena continued to stare at their walking forms hand-in-hand until they were no longer in seeing distance. 'I bet his hands are warm now' she thought and laughed bitterly looking down at her own hands.  
  
"So cold" Relena said in a saddened voice barely audible while still examining her hands.   
  
"Would you like me to turn up the heat Miss Relena?"   
  
The sound of the maid awoke her from the trance; she noted the tray of food obviously put there by the maid only moments before. The slightly chubby gray-haired woman was still looking at her questioningly.  
  
"No" She replied sternly "That won't help" was followed as a whisper.  
  
"As you wish Miss Relena" The maid responded and then left the room quietly.  
  
  
Relena looked at the un-eaten food and decided to leave it that way, somehow eating didn't seem so appealing to her at the moment. She plopped down on to the giant bed and sighed sadly before rolling her head to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table.  
  
"No! I forgot about the banquet ball!" Relena hustled out of the bed and proceeded to quickly get ready as possible in an hour for a ceremony in her honor.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
'Life really is against me' Relena thought walking around the beautifully decorated ballroom. People raising their glasses as she walked by or nodding their heads as if in some notion to congratulate her. Congratulate her on what? Her life? It was nothing worth congratulating…. It was just nothing period. She was nothing. But even as all these bashing thoughts raced through her head she plastered on a smile that would make even the richest or the happiest in the world seem envious of what could make her smile so brightly.   
  
Her head swam and eyes started to fade backwards from the cluttering loud voices and aroma mixture of designer perfume worn on the necks and wrists of beautifully dressed women who smiled with reason. She had to get out of there. She walked slowly to the huge glass doors to the balcony looking behind once more to see if anyone noticed her, no one did. After closing the doors softly so as not to make a scene she sighed and went to the balcony edge. She stared into the stars deeply as if hoping a non-existing answer lay there to a non-existing question.  
  
"Funny, I never took you for the astronomer type." A voice boomed distantly to the side of her. Startled she jumped back slightly and quickly looked up to see who her intruder was.  
  
"Yeah and I never took you for the lurking type either Wufei." Replying with a scowl that only made him smirk more. Oh yeah this was definitely not her night. He moved smoothly and silently over to the edge of the balcony leaning over it as only moments before she had. He was quiet for a moment as she watched him only inches away from her.  
  
  
"Amazing, how much they can help sometimes isn't it?" He never took his eyes off the sky even as speaking. Relena looked back in the same direction searching for what he might of saw different but she saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
  
"I don't understand… what do you mean?"  
  
  
"The stars." Was the only reply she received.  
  
  
"Yes." Relena drawled out and looked back into the sky for a moment.  
  
  
"But what about them?"  
  
  
"They help you escape, do they not?" He now looked at her directly, staring into her eyes. It was strange, she thought. It seemed as though he were looking straight though her so she swiftly turned away and swore she could hear him smiling.  
  
"Yes…" She stumbled "I would say they do."   
  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence through the next few minutes, well uncomfortable for her at least. She could still feel him staring at her even though her back was turned to him and inwardly thought of how rude it was but didn't have the courage to say so.  
  
  
She slowly eased back around but still did not raise her eyes to his. Her gaze kept on the twinkling lights in the sky. Her eyes landed on a particularly bright one. She closed her eyes for a few seconds.  
  
  
"What were you wishing for?" A curious gaze settled upon Wufei's face.  
  
  
"What makes you think I was making a wish?" She questioned with a bit of arrogance.  
  
  
"A hunch I guess you could say."  
  
"Perhaps I don't need wishes, maybe I have everything I want right now." It was stated firmly but she still registered that lack of confidence, she had no doubt he did as well.  
  
"Mmm… Is that so? Is that way you are out here and not inside batting off the superficial compliments of those who adore you? Those who give you everything you want? Is that right Miss Relena?" Spoken quickly but understood well though she had no witty comeback. Her shoulders slumped and she leaned lazily against the balcony stone with her eyes to the ground, she no longer cared if he was watching her.  
  
"I'm sorry." These two words said by her accompanying person made her raise her head to meet his eyes.  
  
"Why? You're right and you know it, who am I kidding?" The note of defeat was in her voice.  
  
"It doesn't have to be that way. You could change it."   
  
"And how would I do that?" It was his turn to be silent. Nothing was said for seconds.  
  
A loud roar of orchestral music coming from within the gleeful party filled her ears. She recognized it as number 6 on her Classical Delights CD. Her eyes closed and lips unconsciously parted taking in the music as she leaned over the balcony. Silky warmth covered her left hand as only a human touch could do. She opened her eyes but did not look down.  
  
"May I?" A simple gesture of politeness that need no answer but her movement and clasps of their entwining hands together. No words were spoken as they began to move in rhythm with the music. She did not look into his eyes for moments past but once she did she was surprised by the genuine smile that was spread across his usual stone face. She could feel the slight burn of her cheeks as she had involuntarily smiled back. She shivered lightly as the cool air hit her neck. Wufei's hand pulled around to the small of her back inching her closer to him as his other hand tightened its grip around her own. She closed her eyes absorbing the feeling to every last goosebump before it could be gone.  
  
  
"Are you cold?" He hoarsely whispered into her ear where she could feel the hot heat of his breath down her neck. Her head lay on his shoulder and eyes still closed.  
  
"Not anymore."   
  
  
The moment seemed to become lost within their eyes as their feet moved on without any notice.   
  
They were jolted back to reality as the song ended and claps could be heard around the room. The moment now seemed awkward at best. Neither met the other's eyes but both had the feeling of knowing the other better somehow without the need of words.  
  
"I know that you spoke with Heero earlier." Wufei stated matter of factly.  
  
"Yes and I'm sure you know what about then as well?"  
  
"Yes and…. I'm sorry." And he did sound so she thought.  
  
"I don't need your pity, is that why you came here?" Her angered tone could not be controlled as she spoke.  
  
"No." Was all the reply he gave.  
  
She looked at him intently. No he did not feel sorry for her, she could tell. And how un-Wufei like if he had, humorously she thought. She was still unsure of what it was he did feel for her in the softened eyes that linked with hers.   
  
"You better be going back inside before they notice you're missing." He was right, soon someone would notice she was gone and how rude they would think her.  
  
"Yes I guess I should." And that was that, there was the same saddened ache she felt earlier that day. She bowed quickly and turned towards the doors of the entrance.  
  
"Perhaps we could meet again, tomorrow or another day if you are busy that is." He seemed to shift as he said this. She wanted to giggle at the thought, was Wufei trying to ask her out? It was surprisingly too pleasant of a thought though to giggle.  
  
"Yes perhaps we should, you are welcome anytime to come by." She smiled a truly happy smile before turning back.  
  
"Wait, you never told me what you wished for."   
  
"It was a mistaken wish and besides it didn't come true." Thinking back to just earlier she answered.  
  
"I see, well then I'm sure there's a reason it didn't come true. I will see you but shortly tomorrow." He kissed her hand soft and lingering before bowing and walking away toward the outside stairs.  
  
"Yes I'm sure there is a reason." She whispered when he was gone. Finally without interruption she returned to the ball unnoticed as the night proceeded as planned.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
Relena sat in the floor cross-legged in a pair of pajamas with piles of CD's and various snack food items splattered across her floor. The night was ended but she was still searching for something in particular.  
  
"Aha! Found you!" She stated with amusement and opened the CD case to take out the wanted variety of music. She popped the CD hastily in the player and punched a button a series of times till the song she so desired played throughout her room. Her thoughts roamed throughout to that evening and the interesting turn of events as she plopped down onto the bed in a falling motion.  
  
"And to think I had wished he would go away." She giggled for the first time that night as no one was around. It was so complicated but wonderful to think of the new changes that just occurred that night. And all of it due to one dance, she wasn't even much of a dancer. He danced wonderful she thought and sighed, she hoped she hadn't stepped on his foot or any number of other embarrassing things she could of possibly done while in that dancing trance. A yawn took over her and she knew it was only a matter of time before sleep claimed her. But before she could let that happen she had to know something. She slowly brought the CD case that still remained in her hands and raised it above her face as she flipped it over and smiled.  
  
Five minutes and forty-two seconds for her life to go from ruined to wonderful. Who knew what tomorrow or the days after that would bring but she had a feeling it would be something good.  
  
"Five minutes and forty-two seconds is all it took to change my life, hmm… that must be a record." And so were her last words before sleep took her away for the night and for the first time she dreamed of what tomorrow would bring and not tomorrow's past.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
